


Fallen Angel Yohane loves Little Devil Riko

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Yoshiko is gay for Riko and gets help from You unexpectedly.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Fallen Angel Yohane loves Little Devil Riko

**Author's Note:**

> ***channelling my inner “gay for Riko”***
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**
> 
> **Also, this is the picture of Riko ;)**
> 
> https://schoolido.lu/cards/2159/SR-Sakurauchi-Riko-Little-Devil-Smile/

Yoshiko has it bad.

Very bad.

Extremely bad.

So bad…she’s left gaping like a goldfish as she stared long and hard at her crush, Riko.

Riko who was dressed in this year’s Halloween costume and posing for some photos to be taken by the designer herself.

_Oh gods…_

Yoshiko did not know where she could even begin – Riko’s slightly shy expression that the bluenette find absolutely breath-taking despite the shyness? The gloves that was simple, fancy and intricate and perfect on Riko’s delicate hands? Those little demon horns on her head that fits perfectly for her Little Demon Riri? Or even-

_I don’t even know what those are called but…Riri’s legs..._

Yoshiko hopes she’s not drooling or that none of her Riko Appreciation Thoughts slipped her tongue while she was staring. A quick wipe across her mouth to confirm.

“That’s good Riko-chan! Hold up your tail a little higher and bend forwards… Yup, just like that!” Aqours’ costume designer and photographer – an enthusiastic You – snapped more pictures like a professional as she gave Yoshiko more amazing angles of Riko to gaze at.

_MY LITTLE DEMON RIRI..!_

Yohane took a stance, posed dramatically with three fingers over her right eye and left hand striking high in the air. And an expression that clearly depicted being shot by Cupid’s Arrow.

_YOUR MAGIC POWER HAS GROWN PHENOMENALLY!!_

Yohane sneaked another peek at Riko, eyes falling onto the heart with demon wings tattooed on Riko’s stomach, reminding the Fallen Angel of Seal of Contracts.

_Is this your Crisis Management?!_

Yoshiko shakes that cute thought away.

_No, no, no! Riri isn’t…Shamiko…_

“Ah-”

Yoshiko was on full alert and ready to step forward when she heard her crush’s sudden distress sound. But looking up, she sees that Riko made a sound because the pianist lost her balance when bending forwards on her knees.

Yoshiko’s eyes bulged.

Yoshiko swallowed hard.

Yoshiko pried her eyes away from Riko’s front and in a panic and self-inflicted embarrassment, she dashed forward and pulled You away.

“Waa, wait, what?” The ash-brunette held the camera tightly so as to not drop it.

“You!!” Yoshiko said the designer’s name with a whole lot of distress that made You give her junior full attention. “Why did you have to go and design such an amazing devil costume and make Riri extra sexy and pretty??”

“Um…” You blinks in surprise from this mix of compliment and being berated at.

“I can’t even look away but looking makes my legs go weak..!” Yoshiko goes on to complain how Riko is a drop dead gorgeous while You went from utterly confused to a huge smirk.

The swimmer waggles her eyebrows at Yoshiko. “Want me to help get her number for you?”

“No! What?! I don’t need your help for- I already have her number??” Yoshiko was still tripping over Riko’s beauty she fell for You’s tease.

You chortles. “Want me to help set you up with her?”

“No! Yes! No!” Yoshiko shakes You a good number of times while her senior simply grinned playfully, waiting for Yoshiko to keep reacting and reach a conclusion on her own. “You…you can do that?”

You straightens her back, taking Yoshiko’s grip off her shoulders. “Leave it to me!”

_Huh…what do you know? You can be a reliable senior at times-_

You did not let Yoshiko finish her thought as she shouted across the room while jogging back to Yoshiko’s crush. “Hey Riko-chaaaan! Yoshiko-chan thinks you’re really hot and sexy and wants to go on a date with you! Will you say yes?”

Yoshiko shrieked and dashed at You. The swimmer expected it and allowed herself to be grabbed by the red-faced, blushing hard Fallen Angel who could not even form words as she looked between a blushing shyly Riko and amused You.

_How could you!?_

“I think she might say yes.” You whispers.

_How would you know??_

“Um…” Riko enters the conversation. “You want to go on a date with me..?”

Yoshiko with her cheeks a deep blush and eyes tearing up and jaw agape could only stare at Riko. You rolled her eyes and chipped in, “Yes. She says yes.”

Yoshiko nods vehemently. “Yes. She said yes. I mean yes. I said yes. Yes. To you. Date. With me… Yes…” Yoshiko lowers her head, unable to keep eye contact after making a fool out of herself.

The ash-brunette smiles and takes Yoshiko’s hand to put into Riko’s. And with an energetic “Yousoro!”, the matchmaker left.

Riko giggles softly, effectively getting Yoshiko to look at her proper. “I look forward to our date~”

_Ah…I’m so in love with her…_

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay, so Halloween is literally just an excuse for You to have Aqours in pretty clothing and for everyone to be gay right?? XD**
> 
> **It _was_ supposed to be more Halloween-theme-y since that was the request. Buuuut, this cute thought came to mind and Riko does look so good?? And she would only wear it during a Halloween event right? :P **
> 
> **Hope you all enjoyed this!!**
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like! :D**
> 
> **See you~~**


End file.
